fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammoth
The mammoth ('mam-uhth', (possibly) meaning "Earth Horn", also known as the woolly mammoth) is a very large prehistoric creature from Cenozoic Eurasia, Africa, and North America, that was included in the original Fossils & Archaeology mod. They are diurnal (meaning only active during the day) are the largest mammals in the game. Alongside Platybelodon they are members of the elephant family. Males are approximately 4 blocks tall at the top of the head, and 6 blocks long, and females are approximately 3.2 blocks tall and 5 blocks long. There is no difference in texture between genders, but the males tusks are much longer. Newborns have no tusks, are one block tall, and are fully grown in 14 days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Mammoths, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the mammoth can be created by right-clicking a tar fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Cenozoic-era creature with a small chance of it being a mammoth. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are mammals, they are obtained through an embryo which needs to be placed into any vanilla animal, besides the carnivores and chicken. BEHAVIOR Mammoths are relatively slow-moving herbivores that easily break blocks weaker than iron. They tend to be a very destructive mob if left alone. They will mostly slowly amble around their space looking for any kind of plant (aside from the majority of mod plants) to eat. Adult mammoths can be shaved with a shear for their huge fur, removing it from their models just like sheep, and giving up to 16 brown wool at a time. The wool will grow back after a certain amount of time, and after shearing a mammoth for the first time, the player can earn the "One Big Sheep!" achievement. Mammoths cannot swim, and will slowly drown if forced into water. Mammoths are very dangerous when aggressive even with the best armor and weapons, because they will suddenly become much faster and toss the player up directly up into the air with their tusks where the player will then fall back down on the pursuing mammoth causing additional fall damage, who will then toss the player back up into the air, leading to an inescapable permanent circle unless the player has speed potions or gets lucky. This is further compounded by the fact that mammoths are herd animals, and any mammoth in the area will defend the attacked mammoth. Bows are ineffective as most of the mammoths hitbox is arrowproof. A good strategy to get away from an aggressive mammoth is by jumping in deep water, as the mammoths will refuse to follow. Baby mammoths are vulnerable to many carnivores, but adults are prey only to the biggest; tyrannosaurus and spinosaurus. Mammoths will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult mammoths can breed every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Mammoths are tameable and rideable animals. To tame a mammoth, you must remain within 6 blocks of the mammal mother when the mammoth is born. If not tamed at birth, the mammoth can be tamed by either hand-feeding it, or forcibly taming it with a whip. It is recommended not to do this when it is at a low mood, as it may attack you. They can be ordered with sticks to stay, follow, or wander. RIDING Tamed adult mammoths can be ridden by right-clicking it with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the mammoth is generally very slow, but is tall enough that no hostile mob can hit the player aside from skeletons. They can also still break blocks while the player is riding. Be careful not to enter water while riding a mammoth, as they will drown. FEEDING Mammoths are herbivores that will automatically seek out and eat flowers, grass, leaves, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed apples, bread, seeds, melons, carrots, sugar, cake, cookies, and will seek out any feeder that has plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-04-05_14.13.19.png|Mammoth 5fNtfPT1.png|Mammoth preview 2017-01-13 18.16.20.png||Female mammoth Mammoth_DNA.png|Mammoth DNA Mammoth_Syringe.png|Mammoth syringe Mammoth skull.png|Mammoth skull 2018-05-13_16.10.23.png|a frozen mammoth 2018-08-07_09.39.17.png|A Mammoth stuck in tar. 2018-08-09_11.46.44.png|A grazing herd of mammoth. 2018-08-14_13.26.08.png|A pair of mammoths. 2018-08-18_10.18.17.png|a drowning mammoth 2018-08-24_13.17.52.png|Two mammoths. Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.17.05.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Rideable Category:Pleistocene Category:Vertebrate Category:Mammal